Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a nonvolatile memory module, a computing system having the same, and an operating method thereof.
A nonvolatile memory, which is compatible with various interfaces of existing computing systems, is being developed. For example, use of a flash memory as a data storage device or a working memory by mounting the flash memory on the same slot or channel as a main memory or working memory is being developed. In such an embodiment, compatibility with a conventionally used volatile random access memory (RAM), for example, a DRAM, is being considered.